


Fairshaw Week 2020

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Slight OOC, chronic ill character, slight nsfw humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: Drabbles for each Fairshaw week prompt!
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Rope

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a ship week challenge. I hope you all enjoy~

Chap 1, Ropes 

Flynn Fairwind, a very cunning ex pirate, amazing captain, great field agent in his own right, sly, charismatic and extremely charming. However all suave details aside, he is also a total moron. 

Hanging upside down in heavy woolen rope, is none other than the brunette captain himself.   
Blood rushing to his ears, eyesight slowly clouding over from the position he'd been in for longer then he knew.   
Just as the ex pirates vision began to darken over, two leather clad legs appeared in front.

Seconds later, he was cut loose, dropped down to lay on his back staring up at the clearly amused alliance spymaster.   
"Wanna tell me how this one happened, Flynn?" Shaw asked with amusement coating his voice. His arms crossing over his chest, dagger still in hand. 

Groaning softly the brunette thought over the events leading to his upside down state, grimaced and began to tell a separate tale.

"Oh well Matty, you see, I was walking down the shore, as I do, you know?"  
Shaw nodded, encouraging him to continue. 

"Well I saw this pretty trinket laid on the sand, so I thought, 'oh look that's shiny. May be worth some coin.’ But uh. It seems I wasn't alone in that thought because a few humanoid creatures came rushing past me and gobbled it up! So I heroically fought back, since I obviously saw it first. There was too many though Shaw! They overpowered me and Tied me up right an good. Thank goodness you found me, I my have been a goner otherwise."   
Flynn wiggled in his bindings trying to get free. To no avail.  
"Uh anyway matty can you cut me loose?"   
Trying his best at puppy dog eyes he blinked up at the stoic rogue above him. 

Shaw knelt down beside the ex pirate and took a fist full of his shirt, tugging the man up to meet him halfway. The red head smirked and tilted his head to the side. 

"Wanna tell me what really happened? Then I'll let you go."   
Letting go of the others shirt, flynn fell back with a wince of force.

Sighing quietly flynn nodded. "Okay fine, I lost a bet, got drunk, tried to haggle my way out of the game and ended up out here."

"What did you bet?"  
"Ma lucky boot."   
"...What?" Shaw looked the other over in disbelief. Only now realizing the man on the ground had only his left boot on.  
"I bet ma lucky boot. An I lost it to that seaweed eater, Clayton." 

Inhaling through his nose, the rogue held his hand up to his temple, feeling the headache roll in.   
"By the light Flynn, what am I going to do with you?" 

Grinning from the ground Flynn chided happily. "Cut me loose I hope!" 

The spymaster stalled for a moment then allowed a smirk to cross his face, before stashing his knife on his hip, and hauling the larger man over his shoulder with little struggle, turning on his heels he made his way to their cabin.

"MATHIAS What gives, cut me loose, Unhand me you land lover!" Flynn prattled in urgency, trying his best to wiggle out of the others hold.   
Mathias Shaw is extremely strong for his size and build. 

"No, I think I'll keep you like this for awhile, it'll keep you out of trouble and in my sight." His taking on a slightly different note.

"Oh?.. OH!! I think I like where this is going!" Flynn beamed over Shaws shoulder, not that the other could see it.

"I assure you, you are most definitely getting the wrong idea here." 

"Sure matty. Whatever you say." An unnoticed wink.

"Insufferable man." 

"Oh, you love me Matty."

".........." Shaw sighed quietly, letting the other talk to open air the rest of their walk


	2. Day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Unprompted day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chronic ill/Chronic pain Shaw headcannon shows up here

Chapter 2, day off 

Blinking softly at the bright light that came in through the open window, Flynn rolled onto his side with a groan. Normally after Shaw left in the early hours of the morning, Flynn would roll into his spot to soak up the warmth left there.   
Brows furrowing, the Ex pirate opens his eyes to look out the window, bright sunlight.  
The spymaster leaves in the earliest parts of the morning, when the sky was still dark. Yet Mathias’s side was still warm.

Looking around the room for the first time that day, the brunette takes note of the spymaster's work stuff still laid out by the door. A pot of tea was left on the heater and the bathroom door was slightly ajar.   
Sitting up and stretching out before standing up Flynn hummed in thought.  
‘Maybe he didn’t actually have work today?’

Walking to the bathroom door, Flynn knocked quietly.  
“Matty? You in there?”  
“... I’m in the tub, you can come in if you need.” 

Opening the door Flynn walked in, reveling to himself the alliance’s spymaster submerged in a bath of bubbles. Bottles of salts and herbs sat out on the counter nearby.

Then it struck him, Shaw did have work today, but his body flared up and he was forced to call off. ‘No spymaster is better than a half capable spymaster, as Shaw always said.’

Setting the toilet seat down, Flynn sat down, smiling softly over at the other man, reaching out to cart his fingers through the others wet hair.  
“How are ya feelin mate?” He asked softly, almost squealing when the spy leaned into his touch.

Shaw sighed quietly before he answered. “My pains flaring up again, my arms don’t feel it’s their duty to move correctly and my back is in a constant fit of spasms. I called the King and Genn, both allotted me today and tomorrow’s rest. I’m not happy about it but, there’s nothing going on right now that my agents can’t handle.”

Nodding quietly as Shaw talked, Flynn continued to stroke through Mathias’s wet hair.   
“Aye, it’s better you rest, love. How about I go fetch us some food, and we relax in bed today.”

The red head gave the other a small smile, and head tilt.   
“I do have that book I’m almost done with.”  
“Aye, ya do! Now you rest, don’t stay in the tub too long, you’ll turn into a prune! I’ll get us some good grub.” Flynn stood, not before pecking the smaller man on the nose, making him laugh softly. 

“I won’t. Oh Flynn?”  
Stopping in the doorway the captain turned back. “Yeah?”  
“I appreciate it.”  
Smiling wide, The brunette laughed,   
“Of course, love! Of course.”


	3. Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mission gone wrong, Shaw needs a drink.

Chapter 3, Drink

Walking home in the dark was always a bit of a struggle when one was injured. A mission gone wrong, led to a broken arm, multiple stab wounds, and a possible concussion. What was supposed to be a stealth operation had its cover blown and they were all ambushed, luckily everyone escaped alive.

Arriving at his destination Shaw leaned heavily on the door, fumbling with his one good hand to get the keys tucked into his pockets.   
Unfortunately luck would not have him, as he grabbed hold of the metal ring, it slipped onto the floor when a pain flared up shot through his one good hand.  
“Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!” Shaw muttered out growing louder. 

The door he had been leaning on suddenly opened, and Shaw’s eyes shot open wide as his leaning support was quickly taken, instead of meeting hard wood, warm strong arms encircled his waist.  
“..Flynn” The spymaster breathed out greatful. 

“Aye, love. You look right beat up, what happened?” The captain asked quietly, as he steered his partner inside the house and too a chair.  
“My keys are on the ground outside.”  
“I’ll get em, you just sit there.”  
Shaw simply nodded, his good hand holding onto his broken arm, leaning back into the plush chair Flynn had sat him in.

Once the other man returned he sat down in front with a small bag of assorted medical supplies.   
“May I?” Flynn asked softly, gesturing to the various injuries on his partners body.   
“I’d appreciate a drink more so, but yes of course.”  
Chuckling as he set to clean up the blood. “I’ll get that drink for you right after you’re all patched up love.”

After a half hour or so of carefully practiced medical treatment, cleaning and stitching up wounds, stabilizing the broken arm, checking for concussion, and getting the frustrated spymaster out of his constricting uniform.  
Flynn was finally done playing nurse. 

“How about that drink now, love?” The captain asked, as he finished cleaning his hands from the blood and medicine.

“Oh by the light, yes please!” Mathias let his head fall back against the headboard he was now propped against on the bed.  
“Alright mate, I’m on it.”  
“Strong.”   
“I know, I know, I’m on it like I said!”  
A nod was his only response. 

The brunette poured two glasses of Dwarven liquor and made his way to sit on the bed beside the spy.   
“Here ya go, don’t down it all in one go, love.” Flynn   
“...Fine” Shaw took the glass, taking a drink immediately, with a satisfied moan.  
“Oh light, thank you. I needed that.” 

“You’re welcome, what happened might I ask, Matty?”   
Groaning low, Mathias took another drink from his glass. “The entire mission was botched. We were supposed to be going in stealth but our cover was blown even before we got there. I suspect a spy on our end, but not in my ranks, I’ve already debunked that, since they didn’t know what door we were coming in. We lost the entire mission however and now I need to rethink our next course of action.”

As the spymaster spoke, Flynn moved himself to be sat beside, his hands coming to rest on the other’s shoulders, kneading out the muscles and joints.  
“Ah fuck, that feels good, Flynn.” Shaw moaned, leaning back into the motions. 

“I’m sorry your mission went so terrible, love. Just rest here with me tonight, yeah?”  
“I’d rather be nowhere else, Flynn.”   
The brunette had to focus on his hand movements so as to not choke up at the spymaster's words. Feeling himself smile he glanced over at the other man to see a smile matching his own across his face.


	4. Superstition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn buys Shaw a little gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time coming up with an idea for this one. In the end though I’m pretty happy with it.

Chapter 4, Superstition 

Whistling to himself, hands shoved deep in coat pockets, Flynn Fairwind walked down the streets of Boralus city.  
Without much care to the outside world around him. 

He also paid little attention too his surroundings. 

That is how the ex pirate came to be in the middle of the market square, where lines of seller booths were set up.   
Market day.

Shrugging, Flynn wandered throughout the tables decorated with various weapons, clothes, armor, toys, jewelry, and more. Nothing truly catches the ex pirates eye until he comes to a table on the end, adorned with crystals and jewelry. A woman with shaggy white hair lent over a book, appeared to be the one running the booth.

Scanning the table, Flynn’s eyes stop on a thin rope necklace with a small rectangular charm hooked on the end, marked ‘protection charm’. 

“Excuse me ma’am, what does this protect you from?” The brunette asked, pointing to the necklace.  
Looking up from her book the lady smiled. “Ah, that one is to protect you from on coming threats and dangers, lad. Perfect for someone in the military or an adventure seeker prone to danger!” Her voice held a low croak as she talked.

“Does it really work?” He asked skeptically.  
“Aye, I’ve had soldiers come back to buy seconds because these little charms have saved their lives or a fellow soldiers life.” 

Flynns mind drifted to Mathias and how often he was in danger, or would come home beaten and bruised. His job was already so risky, and with having the health conditions he did, the man was at more risk for injury and danger. Not that Flynn would ever say that to his face. Perhaps a little protection charm wouldn’t hurt.

“I’ll take it!” 

—-Hours later inside their shared apartment——-

Mathias sat at the small wooden table, filling out paperwork. He had just gotten back two hours ago and had immediately began work.   
Walking over to the focused man, Flynn let his hands glide over tense shoulders, kneading out the probable aching muscles underneath.  
“Matty, why don’t you take a short break, eh?” He asked softly, pressing a kiss to red hair.

Mathias sighed, leaning back into the captain.  
“I suppose I could take a small break.”   
“Aye, good!”   
Flynn lent down, capturing the others lips in a soft kiss. After they parted, Flynn took Shaw’s hand, placing the small amulet in his hand.

Confused, the spymaster looked down at the trinket, then back up at the other.   
“What is this?”   
“It’s a gift, a protection charm! I figured since you’re always in danger, you could use a little luck on your side.” Flynn grinned for ear to ear.  
Mathias raised an eyebrow, looking over the small necklace.  
“I don’t believe in superstition Flynn, I highly doubt this would do any more good then putting on a regular necklace.” 

With that response, the ex captain actually pouted, taking the spymasters hands in his own.  
“Well hoister your non believing attitude and please just carry it with you, at least on the more dangerous missions? It would make me feel better.”  
His eyes shone with a combination of pleading and eagerness.  
Shaking his head before giving the other a half smile.   
“Alright, I’ll keep it with me on dangerous missions, but don’t be upset if it gets lost. You know I can’t always account for everything on my person during certain operations, especially when they go south. 

The grin from Flynn was answer enough, before he was captured in another kiss, strong arms wrapping around his shoulders and squeezing gently.  
“Thank you, love!” 

Quickly detanglinging himself from the spymaster, Flynn left the other man to finish his work. Burying himself with odds and ends of things around the small apartment.

Shaw slipped the necklace on around his neck when the captain wasn’t looking, since the day it was given to him, the non superstitious spymaster would wear the necklace on every mission, even the non dangerous ones


	5. Stealth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn is doing his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on time with this one! Yay!

Chapter 5, Stealth

Inside the training barracks of SI:7, lent up against the wall was Spymaster Shaw. His keen eyes watching over the new recruits and experienced agents.   
Among the group of people was the long haired sea captain from Kul Tiras.

Shaw smirked as one of his best agents flipped Flynn over onto his ass, she was laughing as the flustered man tried to defend why she was able to get the upper hand. 

Since the end of the fourth war, Flynn has been spending more and more time over in Stormwind. He had shown interest in joining Shaw’s ranks as an agent, since he already accompanied the man most times.  
Off and on the Ex Pirate would come down to the training grounds and learn some new techniques, or try his hand at sparring with the other agents. 

For the majority of the different levels of training one had to go through to be an agent of SI:7, Flynn was not faring too awfully.   
His main hang up however, was Stealth.  
The man could not be stealthy to save his life.

Many times Shaw has tried to go over the basics of being quiet and light on one's feet, making yourself practically invisible. However Flynn almost always breaks his concentration to share a thought, or he takes a wrong step and makes a loud noise in the process. 

The spymaster watches as Flynn, tiptoes through a stealth training scenario, an agent walking him through it.   
The look on the brunette's face was one of pure concentration. Evading the small traps and keeping himself hunched in the way Shaw had taught him.  
After a few close calls, Flynn Fairwind has completed his first stealth session. 

Mathias claps lightly, sending a look of pride in the others direction.

Perhaps, he really did have an agent in the making.

Momentarily startled Flynn’s eyes widened, a dark tint dusting his cheeks with an almost shy smile gracing his lips. The man took one step towards the spymaster, and tripped over the same obstacle he had just cleared moments ago, landing face first on the mat. 

Perhaps, his agent in training would still require more training.  
However, maybe watching Flynns training session in stealth only to come out of it when he successfully cleared the course wasn’t too fair on Shaw’s part either


	6. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw has many scares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this one and I’m not sure why, but here we go.

Chapter 6, Scars 

Spymaster and Captain lay locked in heated kisses and gentle touches along clothed bodies. Shaw signed into the kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around the man above him. 

“How would ya like to keep goin, Matty?” Flynn asked beside the spy’s ear, his hands traveling to the hem of the other's shirt.  
Tensing slightly, Shaw nods, placing his hands over the captain’s.  
“I’d love to, but the shirt stays on.” 

Smirking Flynn tilts his head to the side, leaning down to sweep kisses along the smaller man's neck. “Aw Matty, why are you holding back on me?”   
Relaxing under the brunette's movements, Shaw let his eyes close briefly.  
“It’s not that.” 

“Are you shy? Spymaster Shaw of the alliance, shy?” Flynn couldn’t resist the jab grin spreading over his face.  
The red head groaned and shook his head. “No Flynn, I am not, Shy. Now can we please continue before I decide the pants aren’t coming off either.” Shaw half snapped with a raised eyebrow. 

Lifting his hands up in surrender Flynn relented. “Alright, alright, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have joked about it. Let’s get on to the fun stuff yeah?” Leaning down, the brunette captured the spymaster's lips in an apologetic kiss.   
Hands traveling south as they move to unlace complicated leather pants.   
——fade to black——

Tangled together in the aftermath of their nightly activities, Flynn tugged Shaw closer to his chest, pressing soft kisses to his hair, running soft movements up and down the smaller man’s clothed sides and chest.  
“Mathias, love?” Flynn whispered softly.  
“....what?”   
“Can I ask you something, you don’t have to answer if you really don’t wanna though.”

Turning slightly to look at the brunette. “Why bother asking if you know I’m probably not going to answer?” Shaw quipped.   
“.....”  
Sighing deeply Shaw shook his head. “Simply because you’re curious.”  
“Aye.”  
“Fine.”  
“Eh?” Flynn questioned, tilting his head to the side.  
“Fine, ask. But make it quick.”   
“Oh! Okay, well I was just wondering if there was a reason you didn’t want to take your shirt off? I mean I don’t judge or anything, I’m just curious.”

Shaw groaned low, looking up to meet the curious brunette's eyes.   
“My job leads to a lot of injury, you know this.”  
Flynn nods choosing to remain quiet as Shaw spoke.  
“I have.. a lot of scaring, especially centered on my back and chest due mostly to, tourture attempts. I by no means am embarrassed by my scars, they’re proof I survived, however they are quite unsightly.” Shaw spoke low, as he told his tale, keeping his eyes locked somewhere other than Flynn's face.

“Mathias.. love.” The brunette's hand came to rest against the spy’s cheek gently forcing the red head to meet his gaze.  
Flynn kept his face mostly neutral, allowing a small smile to graze his lips and the love and care he feels for the man in his arms to shine through his eyes.

“Love anything regarding you could never be unsightly. Battle scars they may be, but proof of your life, like you just said. If willing, I’d love to see them sometime.” Softly the ex pirate stroked Shaw’s cheek, leaning in to trade a deep and meaningful kiss.

Shaw returned with his own partial smile, his eyes still weary but trusting. “Perhaps next time, tonight let’s just sleep.”   
“Aye, lets get some shut eye, love


	7. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare and storms do not mix.   
> But a soft Sea captain and grumpy spymaster do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED A WRITING CHALLENGE FOR ONCE. 
> 
> I’m really happy with how all these came out. It’s spurred me into writing more Wips.

Chapter 7, storm

The ground was ice cold and damp from let in rain.   
The air in the small stone room was stale with the scent of demons and blood, human blood.  
Shaw could hear Thunder booming outside, and could see the bright flashes of lightning along the right wall from the only window in the room.  
His body ached in protest to any movement.

A hand harshly grasped his bare arm to haul him away.   
Most likely for more torture and more useless questioning…. 

lighting cracked along the sky. It lit up the entire city of Boralus, as if it were day. While in actuality it was the dead of night  
All at once the clouds above open, rain pouring over the city.   
Thunder began to roar as the rain poured, shaking small buildings and ships by the sound waves.

The clear smell of thick rain was everywhere, wafting in through any unattended crack in the wood, open or ajar window, or open door. 

The shaking and thunder were what woke, Spymaster Shaw, jerking up with wide eyes and harsh breaths. The redhead pressed himself back against the headboard of the shared bed.   
Quick breaths of mildly contained panic fell from his lips as he tried to calm down mentally.   
The outside storm and smells coming in we’re not helping to ease the phantom memory. 

‘He wasn’t there any more. The demons were gone. He..’  
A questioning grumble from the left, pulled Shaw from his panicked thoughts. 

“Love, are you okay?” Flynn urgently asked from his side, a warm hand laying to rest on his own arm. The weight and warmth comforting enough to ease the slight shaking of tense muscles underneath.

“I’m alright, just.. a bad dream.” With practiced ease of covering the truth Shaw answered the other.   
Raising an eyebrow, allowing a frown to form over his face Flynn shook his head.  
“Nah Matty, you’re not alright. I can still feel your arms shaking, and you look like you saw a Ghost Ship over the coast. Bad dream or not, you don’t always have to be alright. Especially not with me.” 

The red headed spymaster sagged at his partners words, allowing himself to lean into the other heavily.  
“I do hate it when you are right.” Quipping quietly with a small smile.  
Shaw was rewarded with a chuckle and arms wrapping around him, to be pulled closer to the other man. 

“I’m right ninety percent of the time, Matty Love, you just don’t realize it.”   
Mathias rolled his eyes at the others words, settling himself in his hold. 

Softly The brunette stroked gentle touches over the red heads, arms and back.  
“If you need to talk about it, you can, Love.”  
“I would rather do anything else, then talk about that dream. It… it was more a memory then anything.”   
Nodding in understanding of what his partner ment, the captain pulled his partner closer.

Shaw hadn’t shared much about his past, or the things that have happened to him. What he had shared however, was horrifying. He knew the most recent plague on the spymaster's mind was his recent demon abduction.   
Flynn hardly knew what happened to him there, but he could tell it wasn’t anything he’d want to know.

Mathias was tucked into the captain's side, his eyes shut but obviously still awake. The necklace Flynn had given him weeks prior lay on top the linen shit. The slight reflection from the light outside onto the pendant cast little star-like lights across Shaw’s cheek.

There and there the ex pirate swore to never let the man in his arms go, and to do his damndest to protect him. Even though Shaw was a more capable fighter by far, Flynn knew he had his own strengths above even Mathias’s own. 

With another loud crack of thunder, causing the spymaster to jump in such a way only those closest would know it for what it was, Flynn was even more determined.

He wouldn’t let Mathias go, he’d keep him safe.   
Even if it meant his life.   
He loved this man. 

The realization struck the ex pirate, not quite surprising him at the emotion, but at the sheer force of how much he truly did love the spy in his arms.

“I love you Mathias.” The brunette spoke quietly with a mild amount of urgency.   
They had never said it outloud, and the slight fear of Shaw pulling away coated Flynns insides, gripping his heart in a vice. 

The man in his arms tensed, eyes going wide like they were earlier in the night.

Did he say it too soon? 

"What did you just say?" Shaw questioned, his voice eerily even.  
"I.. ah." Chancing a glance a Shaw, Flynn saw not anger but something more like, hidden hope? 

Clearing his throat the brunette turned the red head to look him in the eye. "I said I love you, Mathias."

Taking in a deep breath the smaller man nodded. "I.. just wanted to make sure I heard you correctly. I… I love you too, Flynn." 

Without another response, The ex pirate captured the spys lips in a deep searing kiss. 

Together they fell back into the bed, wrapped in one another arms, lips locked passionately


End file.
